cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HolyNinja16/The Lost Chapters of Cray: Enter Dimension X
Chapter 1 "Attack!!" "All fire elementals surround the perimeter!" "Special Ops squad, intercept the target!!" These were one of the many orders that were stated in the many battlefields in the land of Jugana. The Dimension X universe was at war. Zachary turned on his brethren and became the malevolent king of a dark syndicate named the Extinction Force. Banished from the holy land of Jugana, Zachary used his dark powers to raise the hellish army and now intends to not only exact his revenge on the deities of Jugana, but to corrode and poison the entire world. However, his goal to do so will not be so easily acquired, as the gods of Jugana can easily overpower Zachary's forces for a prolonged time with ease. However, neither side can achieve victory, Zachary's forces have the power of resurrection and darkness, the gods have their organized forces who were trained for more than ten centuries. Through all this chaos, there is one faction that remained silent and dormant waiting for peace to begin. "Yo San-San, Wake up!" Sanu opens his eyes to a clear blue sky in a prairie...and a towering Erine. He lets out a heavy sigh. "What is it? Those demons are at our doorstep?," asked Sanu. "No, it isn't that. The deities of Jugana are asking for our assistance in the war against Zachary....this is the one hundredth time they sent a messenger for our help," explained Erine. She hands him a scroll containing the written plea. The Warriors Orochi, as they were called, reside in the outskirts of Jugana. They earned their name due to their location residing behind a home of numerous snakes, natural and demonic, which were treacherous to the everyday traveler. It was there where the Warriors Orochi found their haven, as not even Zachary would dare cross the border without asking for a fight. For many years, the Warriors lived in peace and avoided affairs with Jugana, it wouldn't be a suprise to them if they were rejected again by Sanu, the leader of the Warriors Orochi. "Their persistance is plausable. However, we are not going to fight in this war against Zachary. The only time we will join is when this 'Extinction Force' crosses our borders intent on killing us. I don't believe Zachary would be dumb enough anyways to do so much as step in one foot past our borders. Again, for the one hundredth time, the answer to the request is NO," said Sanu. The scroll burns to pieces. "You know the requests will keep coming," says Erine. "You know I will always reject them, they have to settle this war on their own," says Sanu, with a firm authority. Meanwhile in Jugana.... "Demetrius! Sir!" "Let me guess....rejected again?," inquired the tired authority. "Yes, he rejected the request AND the offer for a place in the Jugana court. We can't gain their support regardless of our various persuasions," replied the messenger. The slightly nervous god paced the floor. Jugana's future depends on the decisions of this god. A partnership with the Warriors Orochi would prove crucial to the war against Zachary, but their unwillingness to fight unless it is on their grounds is where the problem lies. "We can't draw the fight to be near their territory, their Guardian Dragon could see it before we would even lift a finger," stated Voltan. "Also, that would strain our relationship with the Warriors Orochi. If a war with Zachary isn't bad enough, imagine a war with both the Warriors Orochi and Extinction Force," stated Izary. "How is the situation on the battlefield?," asked Demetrius. "Zachary's forces have taken the Eastern ravine, Heiden's Gate, and captured two of our support posts, sir," said the messenger. "A relentless warrior this person is, I'll give him that," says the deity, "Send another message to Sanu, in two days time, if Zachary has made little to no advances, I will travel to their mountains myself to have a conference." "IT WILL NOT WORK!," screams Izary as she pounds on the table in anger. "This is the one hundredth time we requested help, what makes you think he will comply if you travel to their territory for a conference?," asked Izary. "It's a chance! Anything that will help the future of this land will do. The last thing we all need is a death-dealing regime. Not only is it our lives, but theirs as well. If Zachary wins, our deaths are assured no matter what we do," stated Demetrius. Little did they know that what will happen within these two days will only worsen their situation..... Chapter 2 "All units charge!!" The golden army of Jugana, with armor and weapons of pure divinity, continue fighting the evil Zachary's forces. Their century-long training, however, were evenly matched by resurrection and pure death. "Fools.... Death Wave!!" A wave of dark energy is discharged against the holy army, wiping out the entire infantry line. This power of death and darkness among the masses belonged to none other than Zachary's most trusted commander, Dragoon. A ruthless and bloodthirsty being, Dragoon was no more than a mere pawn at Zachary's disposal, like all of his officers, excluding a select few. "All soldiers!! Arms Rush!!," ordered Jaina. The army did just that. Swarming in countless scores of undead soldiers, there was not even a ray of hope for this cavalry of unfortunate. The battle was over before it begun. "Ah, the destruction.....so lovely..." Zachary sits and watches with glee from his throne. The king, whose soul is no different from an archdemon, is pleased with yet another victory won by the hands of his army. "My lord..." "Yes, what is it Nila? Has Sanu finally decided to aid Jugana?," inquired Zachary. "No. Spies' intel reveal that the Warriors will not take part in this war," replied Nila. "Hmmm. What could that boy be thinking? Does he honestly believe that evading war now would mean no war then?," thought the king, "If he does, he is surely mistaken." He raised his spear to the dark sky. "I plan on conquering all of this dimension, since he believes that there will be peace in his land if he stays neutral, I WILL HAVE HIS HEAD!" He turns. "Lydia, will I die if I am to make an entrance in the territory of the Warriors Orochi?," inquires Zachary. Lydia, the Prophet of Demise, is said to forsee all. With her apprentice, she becomes the key strategist in this war. "No, but the battle will be long and exhausting. In all truth, it is highly possible, almost certain that the Warriors will win many victories against us until they ensure our exit out of their territory...this is the future if you are to take this path," explained the morbid prophet. Zachary points his spear towards Lydia. "You are lucky that I don't want to kill you." "Of course." Lydia glares at Zachary. "You need me for strategies, without me, this army will not be as great as it is now, even you know it, am I right....brother?" "Perhaps I can make an entrance and take his head myself?" Enter Zachary's wife, Maria. A once pure goddess of Jugana, she became tainted by the evil of the corrupt king. She now reigns as his queen and a formidable warrior in the battlefield. "No, in that instance, you will die. Sanu's sister, the maiden of snakes, and his lover will easily defeat you. As cruel as it sounds it's true, even if you try a different approach. Your husband may not die, but you will for sure if you go there," replied Lydia. Maria smirks, annoyed at Lydia's prophecy, but turns, knowing she is right. "Your daughter, however, might stand a chance." Both Zachary and Maria turn towards Lydia. "WHAT?!" "Yes. Keid's powers are quite powerful, but she is too hasty and arrogant. If she can get past the defenses of the mountain, she is bound to face the leader. However, the only way for her to even do so much is if you two DO NOT intervene," stated the prophet. "Again, Keid might stand a chance, but then again, we don't know the true extent of the Warriors' power, if I were you, I wouldn't be so dependent on her power." Chapter 3 The two days have passed. Meanwhile in the peaceful outskirts... "Sanu, we need your help. If Zachary wins, the entire Dimension shall crumble," said Demetrius. "I've told you many times: I, nor the Warriors will take part in this war. I see no reason other than destruction in this war," replied Sanu. "You have been in neutrality for more than a century! What makes you think that if Zachary wins against us he will not come after you? HE IS A MADMAN!!! He will come after you if he were to win against us. Sanu, you are not safe within your snake boundaries that you depend so much on," stated the annoyed god. Sanu looks out in the distance at a barely visible battlefield. "Jia. What do you see?" Jia, one of the priests of the clan, looks at the battlefield. His eyes widen. "A battalion of troops. Looks like they intend on marching this way," replied Jia. "My snakes say the same thing. According to those who have returned, the '1st Legion' plan on attacking us while Zachary's main forces keep sieging Jugana," informed Zemna. Zemna, Sanu's sister from birth, became the maiden of the snakes due to her years of living with them. It is said that she can force fear onto her enemies, making them freeze in a stance almost petrified. Sanu nods. "Very well....so here is what we will do. We will join the war when this '1st Legion' crosses our borders, we are not going to jump in at your request Demetrius. Since Zachary wants a fight with us, he will get it." Sanu sighs. "I never wanted to do anything with this war, but I guess the inevitable is going to happen. Erine, get our forces ready, the Warriors Orochi are officially at war." "Got it!" "Thank you Sanu," said the relieved god. "We didn't do this for you in all honesty Demetrius." Ryuyojin enters the room. The Guardian Dragon of the Warriors Orochi, Ryuyojin has powers that rival even that of Demetrius. Sent by God, this dragon, along with a small legion of angels, protect the Warriors Orochi and would even assist in battle. "I never asked for your input, Ryuyojin...I believe it is Sanu who makes these decisions," replied Demetrius. "Actually, Ryu helps with my decisions...now I believe we have some preparations to get to so Demetrius, I believe that this is where we end this meeting," says Sanu. "Yo San-San!!," exclaimed Erine. Three bodies are thrown into the meeting room. "We have found three spies in our territory, they have been relaying our information to Zachary all along." Category:Blog posts